


Bear (d) With Me

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows a beard. Well, he tries. ^.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear (d) With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> This is a little drabble for the Batwynn!

 

**Bear (d) With Me**

 

 

Severus stared.   
And then pulled his eyes away.   
DADA Professor – youngest ever in the history of Hogwarts, thank you very much – Harry Potter sat on his desk as he as prone to do while he spoke to the class.   
  
Severus leaned back against the wall, observing – staring at the thing, really.   
  
_It scratched while certain activities._  
  
And it looked like some kind of mold. Patchy and a bit, well, shabby.  
  
And it had been decided by the “trio of doom”, Granger-Malfoy-Weasley, that he – Severus – deserved the honor to tell Harry to get rid of it.  
  
Well, it concerned him the most, seeing he had beard burn on his thighs.  
  
The class was dismissed and Severus strode towards his lover, catching him in a hug, nuzzling their faces together – a matter of habit. And a beloved one at that – only to end up scratching his cheek on a rough patch.  
  
“Harry,” Severus begun and swallowed.  
  
Harry had been so proud as the beard – what Harry was convinced counted as a beard – had grown.  
  
Severus was not yet sure he would be able to tell him that...  
  
Harry beat him to it.  
  
“Oh, your cheek's all scratched.” And he touched it with gentle fingers, sliding the cool digits over the red patch of skin.  
  
“I think I will need that shaving spell of yours, love!”   
  
Severus was grateful enough to lean down and in and kiss Harry senseless.   
Beard burn be damned.  
  
  



End file.
